Double Tap Root Beer
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygH6RGN9-eQ&list=PLF740F087E2AB5E98&index=1 Double Tap Root Beer Jingle Double Tap Root Beer 'is a Perk-a-Cola in ''Call of Duty: World at War and Call of Duty: Black Ops that is featured in the Zombies game mode. Double Tap increases the rate of fire (and recoil accordingly) of all weapons by 33%. perk Double Tap. It also allows the player to lay down bouncing betties and claymores faster and makes players operate the bolt on bolt action rifles and the pump on pump action shot guns noticeably quicker.Aswell as removing the firecap on semi-automatic weapons on the iPhone version of Zombies. In the normal versions of Zombies, however, it simply raises the Firecap. It costs 2000 points. It appears on every map other than Nacht der Untoten, Dead Ops Arcade, and Ascension (possibly because it was replaced by Stamin-Up). It can be seen as a risky perk, as it increases rate of fire and Bouncing Betty speed, however many weapons have high rates of fire anyway. This can cause ammo to be drained at an alarming rate if not used properly. This effect is the most noticeable on weapons like Submachine guns, which often have a high rate of fire. The effect is also amplified by the Pack-a-Punch Machine as many of the upgraded weapons gain an increased rate of fire. On the other hand, it can make it easier to put bullets into enemies faster, thus killing them faster. It is also very useful to have the Perk-a-Cola Speed Cola because of the fast depletion of a magazine. Double Tap may not be helpful in the early rounds, but in the later rounds it is very helpful. Double Tap simply increases the rate of fire of a weapon, thus killing quicker. Double Tap Root Beer is beneficial for players that are using pump-action shotguns, bolt-action rifles, or other weapons that have a low rate of fire, such as the HK21 or the BAR. This allows the player to spray a volley of bullets into a crowd of zombies at a fast rate, and when combined with Speed Cola to decrease reloading time, benefits users of the M1897 Trenchgun or the Stakeout. For reasons stated above, it can also be useful for players with fast trigger fingers who happen to like semi-automatic guns like the M14 or the M1 Garand, but complain about low Firecap. Double Tap II The Black Ops II version of Double Tap or "Double Tap II" converts a weapon which shoots bullet projectiles into 2 bullets after it is fired rather than one. It is unconfirmed whether it makes weapon shoot faster as it did in black ops 1. Locations *Verrückt' - Right next to the MP40 purchase, German side. *'Shi No Numa' - Will spawn randomly in one of the four huts. *'Der Riese' - On the second floor of the automobile garage near the bridge. *'Kino der Toten' - In the alleyway next to the window *'"Five"' - In the War Room next to the first elevator. *'Call of the Dead' - Located on the deck on the right after getting on the boat. *'Shangri-La - Will spawn randomly in the mines. (changes spawn with Deadshot Daiquiri, PhD Flopper, and Stamin-Up). *Moon - Located on the first floor of the laboratories. *Tranzit' - Second floor of the barn at the Farm. *'Grief' Mode Locations; **'Farm''' - Located second floor of the barn. **'Town' - Located at the box location next to the Laundromat, across the street from the Semtex Grenades. Trivia *According to Tank Dempsey, this perk is "chewy". *Double Tap Root Beer affects the Death Machine, causing it to fire at 1600 RPM instead of 1200, as well as placing Bouncing Betties or Claymores. *It was originally supposed to appear in Ascension, according to soundfiles. *In Der Riese, Edward Richtofen doesn't appear to like the Double Tap Root Beer's jingle. This is odd, since, while waiting for the Pack-a-Punch machine, he hums the Double Tap Root Beer jingle. *In the French version of the game it is named Double Tap Lemonade. *In ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II, ''Double Tap Root Beer is renamed Double Tap II Root Beer. Gallery File:DoubleTapRootBeerBottle.jpg|Bottle of Double Tap Root Beer, which appears in the bar in Kino der Toten. Wd doubletap.png|The Double Tap Root Beer logo. Uncapping DTRB.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle Uncapping DTRB Wii.png|Uncapping the Double Tap Root Beer bottle (Wii). Drinking DTRB Wii.png|Drinking Double Tap Root Beer (Wii). Double Tap Root Beer Poster WaW.png|The Double Tap Root Beer poster seen in Verruckt. Category:Perks Category:Call of Duty: World at War Perks Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops perks Category:Zombies Mode